Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs was the main antagonist, but is later the secondary antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc. He is voiced by Steve Buscemi . Personality Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. Randall's scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He also is implied to be treacherous, as he responds to Waternoose's statements about not leaving behind any witnesses to their actions ("There won't be" with a glare) that he intended to backstab Waternoose later on. Appearances Monsters University It has been confirmed at the D23 Expo that Randall will appear in the upcoming prequel, Monsters University. Randall might be potrayed as Mike's friend as he can be seen hanging out with him in a few scenes. It will also reveal exactly why Randall became a villain in the first place. He will also be potrayed as a shy, sweet, and lonely nerd. He will also be part of the Roar Omega Roar frat, the rival team for Mike and Sulley's frat. According to the M.U. website, Randall has very little control over his camouflaging abilities, which the new movie will assumedly go into detail on. What can be declared now is that between the events of M.U. and M.I., Randall has learned to assume near perfect control over his abilities. Monsters, Inc. Randall works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring them to extract their scream energy. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hope of eventually rising to the leadership of the company. However, this plot failed when Sulley was sent by Mike after closing hours to recover paperwork (which Mike forgot to turn in) and stumbled upon the kid, whom Sulley nicknamed Boo. After Mike and Sulley are exiled, Randall and Waternoose go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, as well as pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall then attacks Sulley and tries to strangle him. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his chameleon-like abilities. However, when Mike gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to his apology, he throws a snowball at him, hitting Randall instead: allowing Mike to realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into an activated door, and Boo begins to pull on his antennae and hits him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors, then Sulley restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver. Afterwards, he gets thrown through an active door that banishes him to a trailer home in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a cajun family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door is then tipped over the railing it was leaning against and shatters on the floor far below, thus trapping Randall. Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory Randall eventually found his way back to Monstropolis using the door system and survived his encounter with the hillbillys. As part of his revenge against Mike and Sulley, he tried to frame Mike for stealing other monster's comedy props. After Mike has been sent to prison, Randall strikes again trying to frame Sulley for assault on Waxford when he visits him in the security camera room to look at the tapes of the locker room. The fight makes it's way to the Laugh Floor where after being unable to hit Randall, Sulley succeeds in exposing him by pulling the fire alarm. Randall is sent to monster prison afterwards and Mike's name is cleared. Later, Randall would be freed by Sid Phillips (who had visited the Monster World earlier) alongside Mr. Waternoose and the three would together work on another revenge plot. They cut off the door power when Mike and Sulley return from a visit to Boo's and try to figure out how to go about their revenge. Randall turns down Waternoose's idea of a frame job and Sid just wants his reward of being given the door system patents to become rich in the human world. Eventually, Celia and Boo escape when Boo activates her door and the three villains give chase while shutting Mike and Sulley out of it. Going through the neighbor's house, all three try to capture them, but Celia and Boo make it to the resident child's closet and bring the three right to a CDA task force waiting to take them into custody. Disney Parks Randall appears in various attractions based on Monsters, Inc, such as Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! at Disney California Adventure and Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek at Tokyo Disneyland. In Ride & Go Seek, Randall has returned to Monstropolis and tries to capture Boo once again. Gallery Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. *Randall Boggs was the second Pixar villain to be physically fought; the first being the Prospector. *Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *Randall shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from the Disney television series, Recess. Both characters are sneaky, mean, and have the same posture. *Randall for some reason is the only Scarer in the film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This could imply that "Randall" at one point was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Living characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Reptiles Category:Geniuses Category:Monsters University characters Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Comic characters